Wink it Away
by Hollow Exposure
Summary: All it took was a wink and Sasuke knew, he had already lost. NaruSasu


This idea just popped into my head while I was cooking, so I had to write it out since it wouldn't leave me alone. So, please, enjoy!

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was furious. No, he was enrage with a fury so strong that it could burn the whole planet Earth to dust. He, an Uchiha, was forced to go to his parents' friend's house. He was sixteen, for God's sake. He didn't need a sitter! He was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, and to make matters worse, he actually would have been able to stay home, if it wasn't for his reincarnated-as-the-Devil older brother, Itachi Uchiha.

It was amazing that with just a few sweet words, his brother had his parents in his claws. He could manipulate them as he pleased, and this time was not the exception. He convinced his parents that he should go over to someone's house while they were away since he, supposedly, was too young to stay home alone. But Sasuke knew. Oh yes, he knew.

Itachi wanted the house to himself and his pet, Kisame, so they could go crazy like wild bunnies in heat all over the house.

And that was how Sasuke ended up at the dinner table with his parents' friends.

They sat and ate in silence as Sasuke went over the possible ways to kill his older brother in the most painful way. Oh yes, his scream, his begging... Sasuke would like that very much. Mmm-hmm.

He was brought out of his reveries as a deep voice became apparent. "So, Sasuke, how have you been?"

"Fine, sir," he said respectfully. Although he was pissed, he didn't let out on people who didn't have anything to do with it.

The blond man with blue eyes smiled as his wife took a piece of chicken in her mouth.

"Sasuke, honey," the red-head finally spoke, "I hope you feel at home here. Our son will soon be here and maybe you two could become friends." She grinned at him. "He's weird, but I'm sure you'll get along just fine."

"Yes, of course," Sasuke responded, a knock suddenly appeared.

"Oh, that must be Naruto," the blond man said.

The red-head stood and walked over to the front door, opening it. Sasuke couldn't help wonder how he looked after hearing the laugh from the other guy that the red-head mentioned. The red-head came back to the dining room with a tall blond with the bluest eyes the Uchiha had ever seen and tan skin along with the toned muscles. He was beautiful. He greeted his parents and turned to face the Uchiha.

"And you are?" he asked in a low voice. Sasuke stood and took the offered hand in front of him.

"Sasuke Uchiha," he said, shaking the firm, tan hand.

The blond smirked. "Naruto Uzumaki. Pleasure to meet you, Sasuke." He turned to his parents. "Are you all done eating?"

The older version of Naruto shook his head. "We are, but I'm not sure Sasuke is," he said.

"No, I'm done. Thank you."

The blond youth grinned. "Great!" he put his hands together, "So I think I'm going to go out in the back and get some fresh air." He started to walk away, stopping at the dining room door frame to turn to look at him, and he winked, smirk back on his lips.

Sasuke blinked. He hadn't imagined that, had he?

"Sasuke, would you like me to show you your room?" asked the blond man.

"Yes, thank you."

After being shown to his room, the Uchiha instantly locked the door to the room and shut the lights off, the room becoming dark. He sighed and sat at the edge of his bed, his mind going back to that beautiful blond. Why he couldn't stop thinking of him, he had no clue. He walked over to his window and looked out. After a moment, a bundle of gold caught his eyes and he narrowed his eyes to the porch, eyes landing on that same blond guy. He was laying on his back, eyes closed. He looks like an angel, he couldn't help but think.

As if feeling eyes boring into him, Naruto opened his eyes to clash with black ones. He smirked and sat up. "My, my, Sasuke. Were you watching me?" he asked.

Sasuke was startled as those blue orbs were looking up at him. "Dobe. Of course not."

Naruto stood. "Denying it, now? It's not nice to lie, baby." Naruto started to walked near him, and took the small vines on the wall to start climbing. Before Sasuke it knew it, the blond was in his room, smirking. The Uchiha frowned. He had some guts. "Especially when you know you want me as much as I want you."

"Call me "baby" again, and today will be your last day."

Naruto chuckled. "I doubt it." Naruto grabbed the Uchiha by the waist and pulled his against his hard chest.

"What are you doing? Let me go."

"I don't think I will."

"Now," the Uchiha said in a serious tone that held bluff.

Naruto smiled. "Is that what you really want?" Naruto whispered. He brought his face closer to Sasuke's.

"Ye-yes," Sasuke said, closing his eyes.

Naruto leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the Uchiha's right cheek. "Hmm. Today. Only for today. I'll win a part of you each day, until I can have all of you." Naruto let the Uchiha go and Sasuke breathed in. The blond walked over to the door and stopped to look at the Uchiha.

"Until you're all mine," he said. Naruto winked, once again, and smiled, walking out and closing the door behind him, and Sasuke knew.

Naruto had already won him. And, he also knew for a fact that he hadn't imagined that wink at all.


End file.
